This invention relates to a connector assembly comprising two connectors which are mateable with each other, especially to a connector assembly wherein one of the two connectors is a cable connector which is configured to be connected with a cable.
As shown in FIG. 12, a connector unit 900 of JPA 2015-88256 (Patent Document 1) has a connector 910 and a cover 930. The connector 910 includes a housing 920. The cover 930 is attached to the housing 920. The housing 920 is provided with four connector-side engagement portions 925. The cover 930 is provided with four cover-side engagement portions 935. The cover-side engagement portions 935 are coupled with the connector-side engagement portions 925, respectively, so that the cover 930 can be attached to the housing 920 in the illustrated attitude. Additionally, in a similar manner as described above, the cover 930 can also be attached to the housing 920 in an attitude rotated 90 degrees about a mating direction along which the connector 910 is mateable with a mating connector 950. Accordingly, a direction, in which a cable (not shown) extends, is selectable from a plurality of directions each of which is different from the mating direction of the connector 910 with the mating connector 950.